Hardships For Their Love
by LunaStarKiss
Summary: Haruhi has started having feelings for one of the Host club members. But will her feelings be returned? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Admitting

These characters do not belong to me. Also, I would like to apologize in advance. I like to write rather long and detailed fanfics so there's no really telling how many chapters there will be or if I will even make it to the end. But what I do end up posting, I really hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the support!

Chapter 1: Admitting

It had been three years since Haruhi had started her educational jouney at Ouran Academy. She had made many friends and gone on many adventures upon being accepted as an honor student. She had learned much more than she had ever expected to. Like how to be a gentleman. But, ever since the final dance during the Ouran Fair, Haruhi had been dressing as girl since now everyone knew her true identity as a female. Though, she still visited the Ouran Host Club regularly, as she had begun to have feelings for one of its members, even though he himself was completely unaware. Or at least, that's what she assumed.

She looked up at the clock on the wall. Fifteen more minutes and she was finally free for the day, then she could go to the Host Club. She drummed her fingers as she was already packing up, quietly though as not to look too overly anxious to escape. The teacher was just going on and on and on and it was actually making her tired. She honestly found it difficult to pay attention in this class sometimes.

Finally, the bell rang and she was free to go. Quick to just up, she almost tripped as she grabbed her bag and dashed for the door. She ran down the long hallways and up stairs until at last, she reached Music Room 3. She ran her fingers through her short hair real quick, making sure there were no knots, before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Welcome!" The club greeted as she walked into what felt like a fairy tale book. All the boys were dressed as prince's and they looked quite charming at that.

"Ah! Haruhi!" Tamaki said, jumping up from his seat and approaching her. "Always a pleasure having you here. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Haruhi smiled. "Alright."

"Come sit with us, Haruhi!" The Hitachiin twins said in perfect unison.

Haru gave them a dry look. "Sorry, But I have never been into your twincest act. I would sit with Honey-Senpai and Mori-S enpai first." She said, using air quotes when she said 'twincest'.

"You wanna sit with us, Haru-Chan!?" Honey asked, calling her over.

"Actually, I wanted to request someone myself this time." She said, a slight blush creeping it's way to her cheeks.

"I'm so thrilled! Come sit over here with Daddy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No way in hell, Senpai." Haruhi said coldly. But that only left...

Kyoya closed his laptop and smiled at her. "Don't tell me you were going to request to sit with me." He said cooly. Her cheeks reddened more. "Very well. Right this way." Kyoya led the way to his own private entertaining area and Haruhi followed as Hikaru and Tamaki stared after them with their jaws hanging open for a moment before returning to their own audience. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" Kyoya asked as he pulled her chair out for her then pushed it in before taking a seat himself.

Haruhi just stared ahead of her at him, trying to figure out how to explain her actions. What she really couldn't comprehend was why this was being so difficult for her. "I..." She started, but was still lost for words as she stared into eyes that stared back into hers, trying to find the answers himself.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for me." Kyoya said with a coy smile. Haruhi blushed even red and Kyoya was actually taken aback for a moment before recomposing himself.

"N..No way!" Said, trying to deny it. But Kyoya already had it figured out now. Without warning, and startling others around them, Kyoya suddenly jumped up from his seat and grabbed Haruhi by her wrist, pulling her out of the club room. "K-Kyoya-Senpai! Wait! Where are we going!?" Haruhi protested, but he was trying to find a private room as quickly as possible. He soon found one and pulled her inside, closing the door and placing a chair in front of it to prevent interruption. Then he pinned her to the wall. "Senpai...?" Haruhi asked, becoming slightly afraid now that she was alone with him and trapped. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest now that she could hear drumming in her ears. She just wanted him to say something. But instead he just continued to stare into her eyes for a few minutes. It was something she had never seen in him before. A look that she could feel that he had never given to anyone else before. And before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers in a firey kiss of passion. At first, she was shocked, but then she felt as if she was melting. Melting into him and becoming just one person. His lips and tongue tasted every inch of her mouth that it could reach as his right hand moved to the small of her back, and his left hand into her hair. Haruhi on the other hand was at a loss of what to do with her own hands. First they were by her side, then just inches from his chest, and back down to her sides again. Finally, she settled for feeling his chest, which was harder than she had expected. That definitely wasn't a bad thing. She was enjoying his hard abs and muscles. She didn't even know that Kyoya had all that hiding beneath his uniform. If felt like they'd been kissing for hours when suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"Who's in there!? Don't make me go get the headmaster!" The booming voice yelled loudly. Kyoya pulled away from Haruhi and sighed as he looked over at the door with slight irratation.

"Well, I suppose that cuts that short. At least for the time being." He said as he walked to the door and moved the chair away to speak to the teacher who was standing outside. "I'm sorry, Mr. Uwado. It was my understanding that no one was using this classroom today."

"Oh Kyoya. I guess no one told you. I started a new club which is having its first meeting in this classroom today."

Kyoya thought for a moment. He had heard about a new club starting up. It was a club dedicated to finding worthy enough charities and causes to donate money to. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong classroom. The new charity club was signed up for room 4A in the East building. I suggest you go there, or your students will also be lost." Kyoya explained.

The teatcher thought about it for a moment and soon realized that he had made that mistake. "I'm sure glad you were in here Ootori. I would've ended up setting up here otherwise and then waited for a club that never would've shown up. So glad we have someone around here to always keep up with things."

"My pleasure, Mr. Uwado. Now if you would excuse me, I was in the middle of a very important private meeting." Kyoya said charmingly.

"Of course. Of course." The teacher said, then left. Kyoya closed the door back and replaced the chair, the turned to face Haruhi who still a very bright shade of red.

He walked towards her and gently stroked her cheek. "Now where were we?" He asked.

"Wait just a minute, Kyoya-Senpai. I..." She said, stuttering again.

"You really have fallen for me, huh?" He asked as he bent down to her eye level and continued stroking her soft cheek.

She nodded. "Y..yeah...I've never really been much intuned with my feelings. I've always just concentrated on doing well to reach my goal. But lately...I haven't been able to focus well at all. I mean, I know a good distraction every now and then is alright. And I used to have the Host Club as that healthy distraction. But ever since I've started dressing as a girl, I'm not really a part of the Host Club anymore and I have more time to let my mind wander. And most days...it wanders to you..." She explained.

Kyoya just stared at her blankly, figuring out his next move. This was an interesting turn of events. Nothing like he had expected but he couldn't say he had never hoped for. Without a word, he gently leaned in and kissed her lips, watching as her eyes bulged from his impulsiveness.

"Senpai.." Haruhi breathed when he pulled away. She was so confused. She wasn't used to having these feelings but for some reason felt a dire need to express them anyways.

"Haruhi, I've loved you since day 1." He said finally and without warning, tears she didn't even realized she was holding back, overflowed down her ivory cheeks. "It's true. From the moment I saw you, I saw you as a beautiful and intellegent woman. But Tamaki really fell for you, therefore I stepped back."

"But I can't return Tamaki-Senpai's feelings for me. I honestly see him as a dad. Always have. Ever since he started calling me his little girl. But you, Kyoya-Senpai, I see as a man. And...well...I would really like to try dating you...I've never actually dated anyone before...but I've also never felt the way I do about you for anyone else before either..." She was trying to let him know how interested she was in him without actually asking him out.

"You do realize that we can't go public with a relationship until the time is right, correct?" Kyoya asked, thinking about how Hikaru felt about her and how Tamaki might react to such news.

Haruhi smiled, feeling as if he was telling her yes. "I understand." She said, her eyes lightly up as she wiped the tears from her face.

Kyoya chuckled softly. Of course she did. "Alright well if we're going to date, then we should at least do it properly. I'll pick you up from your house once club activities come to a conclusion. I'll buy you a nice dress and we'll go out to a nice resturant for dinner tonight. Does that sound good?"

"Just don't do anything to expensive." Haruhi said, sounding like herself again.

"I'll try my best." He said, giving her one last kiss before removing the chair and returned to the club room without Haruhi, who hurried home quickly.

"I'm home!" She said as she slammed the door shut then scurried to her room with a reply after slipping out of her shoes.

"Welcome home?" Ryoji said as he watched her appear then disappear.

Haruhi's heart was still pounding. She couldn't believe this was happening as she slipped out her uniform and into something much more comfortable for the outing. It wasn't anything fancy, just a tank top and a shirt. Not that it mattered if he was going to buy her a new dress for the evening anyways. After finally catching her breath, she exited her room and went to join her father in the seating area. She still couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

Her smiling only caused Ryoji to smile back. "Something good happen at school today, Haruhi?" He asked. Haruhi looked up at him, from where she had been looking down at the table, to really show the smile plastered on her face. There was also a sparkle in her eyes that Ryoji had never seen before. "You can tell me, Haruhi." He prodded.

Haruhi took her father's hand and placed it on her chest from where her heart was still pounding. "I did it today, Dad. I told him how I felt."

He sat stunned for a moment before asking his next question. "Told who how you felt, dear?"

"Kyoya-Senpai." She admitted. And Ryoji calmed down. Kyoya he trusted. It was Tamaki he did not.

"Kyoya, huh? And how did he respond?" He asked, picking up his tea and taking a sip.

"He's going to pick me up soon and take me out to dinner."

"Dressed like that?"

"No, he's going to buy me a dress first. Then dinner."

"Ah. Alright then. Try not to stay out too late." Ryoji requested.

Haruhi smiled softly. "I won't." She said, then there was a knock at the door and Haruhi nearly tripped for the second time that day as she jumped up and ran towards the door. Her father chuckled softy from behind her and watched as she opened the door for the tall dark haired boy. "Senpai, won't you come in for a moment."

"Certainly." He said, taking off his shoes at the door then approaching Haruhi's father. "Ranka, it's good to see you're doing well."

"Oh Kyoya! It's always good to see you. Please, won't you sit for a moment?" Ryoji said, and Kyoya gladly sat down, knowing he had nothing to fear. "So Haruhi tells me you're taking her out tonight. How exciting. I trust she's in good hands?"

"You'll have nothing to worry about. I won't keep her out late at all and I've already made special arrangements for a meal for you tonight. Courtesy of yours truly." Kyoya said.

"Oh I trust you, Kyoya. Keep her out as late as you want. It is friday after all and what's a weekend without a late night? Am I right?" Ryoji said teasingly.

"As always." Kyoya said, standing up. "Well Haruhi, are you ready to go?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yup." She said as she slipped her shoes on and put her hand on the knob.

Kyoya placed his hand on the small of her back as he walked out with her. "Until later, Ranka." Kyoya said to her father before closing the door all the way.

So that marks my first chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not 100% satisfied with it but hopefully future chapters will be better. Thank you for supporting this struggling author. I won't be able to start typing chapter 2 until next week after Otakon. Hope to see some of you there! Even if we don't know that we're seeing each other. But I'll go ahead and tell you in case you're still reading my rambling. Friday I will be dressed as a sexy female Kyo Sohma with glasses (I need them to see) Saturday I will just be a random fangirl with a blue vest with tons of buttons on it, and Sunday I will be a random Akatsuki member with a Sand Village headband on (no scratch through the middle but it's authentic) My glasses are purple. So if you by chance see me, don't be afraid to ask me for a picture of mention my fanfic. Again, thanks for reading my rambling!


	2. Learning

Disclaimer: As always, these charactercs don't belong me. I've noticed a few mistakes in my first chapter but seeing as you're still reading this fanfic, I'm assuming they were overlooked. Please R&R! I love that stuff!

Chapter 2: Learning

Haruhi walked down the stairs of her apartment and Kyoya opened the door to the limo for her. She crawled in and slip over as he crawlked in behind her and shut the door.

"Minamoto's Boutique please driver." Kyoya said to him driver and the car started moving. "So Haruhi, do you have anything you want to ask me?" The man asked as he turned his attention to the girl sitting beside him.

"Well, I was wondering a couple of things." She said.

"Go right ahead." He encouraged.

"Alright. And feel free not to answer this, but how many girls have you been with before? Or...have you been with a girl before?" She asked as she tried to avoid eye contact with him, afraid that it might make things that much more awkward.

"Hmm..." Kyoya said as he thought about it, calculating the number of previous girls he had been with in his head. "Well, only counting the ladies I had a relationship with for over a course of more than a few days, I would have to say three." He answered her truthfully. "I've had a few dates with countless other woman but they were just that. Dates. We would spend one night together and then go our separate ways from then on. That's not an issue for you is it?" He said, smiling at her deviously as his face got very close to hers.

"No! Not at all." She said, surprised at how close he was, causing her to blush a soft shade of pink. But the instant he got his answer, he chuckled and sat back in the seat again. "Is there anything you want to ask me, Kyoya-Senpai?" She asked, changing the subject somewhat.

"Just Kyoya when we're alone. And yes. Have you ever been in a relationship, Haruhi?" He asked.

"Well...no. But according to Arai, I was quite popular back in middle school. I just never noticed it. Dad keeps asking me if there are any guys at school that I like and the other day I was finally able to tell him yes. Though I didn't tell him who. I wanted you to know first...Kyoya." She said, feeling weird not adding Senpai on the end of his name. This actually shocked Kyoya a bit, causing him to blush in which instance he turned himself to face the window so Haruhi wouldn't notice. Suddenly, there was a knock on the small window in front of them which separated them from the driver, causing Haruhi to jump and look straight ahead.

Kyoya chuckled again, this time at her reaction. "That's only my driver, Haruhi. He's trained to tap on the window five minutes before we reach our destination." He explained as he pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger, then turned to smile at Haruhi. "Hmm...I think you'd look good in something blue." He said as the car stopped and Kyoya opened the door, then held it open for Haruhi to get out as well.

"Kyoya, this place looks really expensive." She said with a sour look on her face.

"Why don't you just let me worry about how much it costs. I want to treat my princess right and this is one of the ways that I know how." Kyoya said as he took her wrist and started pulling her in. But Haruhi quickly changed that to hand holding which Kyoya actually found to be quite enjoyable, causing him to smile at the feeling of her small hand in his own. They walked inside and everything was sorted by style and then color.

"Welcome! My name is Hoshi Minamoto, founder of Minamoto's Boutique. Can I help you find anything?" Hoshi had red hair that was being kept in a bun and was wearing a pair of purple framed glasses.

"Something blue is all I request. If you don't mind, madame." Kyoya said with charm, causing the young woman's cheeks to darken.

"Right this way!" She said as she grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and pulled her along. "As far as blue dresses go, this is what we have in our selection." She said, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone to browse. After about twenty minutes, Haruhi finally settled on a spaghetti strap dress that went just below her knees. It was tight enough to show her curves, but also loosed enough so she could still move freely. Kyoya purchased the dress along with a Saphire necklace and earrings set and one-inch heels, and they headed back out to the limo.

"You look absolutely stunning in that, Haruhi." Kyoya complimented, trying his best not to show how much she was taking his breath away.

Haruhi's face heated up to a deep red and she looked away, not used to wearing such expensive clothes. "Th..thank you.." She said as she crawled into the limo and turned her face to the window to hide her bashfulness, Kyoya crawling in behind her and closing the door. Then the limo started and they were on their way. "Can I ask you something else, Kyoya-Senpai? I mean...Kyoya." Haruhi said, having to correct herself.

"Of course, Haruhi. You are free to ask me anything you desire." Kyoya said, giving her a sideways glance.

"Well...this is actually I kind of personal question so I don't want you to feel obligated to answer it. But...have you...done it before?" She asked, trying to be vague about it.

"It?" Kyoya asked, having no clue what she was talking about.

"S...Sex." She managed to force out.

Kyoya blushed deep and looked out the window. "No I haven't, actually. I have much more respect for myself than that."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked, facing him.

"What I mean is that I am waiting for the right woman before just having sex with someone casually. I want the woman I have sex with, to be the only woman I have sex with. That way there's no diappointment in the end." He replied, still facing the window as his ears burned from explaining his reasonings to the beautiful girl beside him.

Haruhi just smiled. "That's very admirable, Kyoya. Thank you for telling me that." She said. finally calming down beside him.

Kyoya turned his attention to her and scooted close to drape his arm over her shoulders. Then he kissed her cheek and they sat in silence. FIve minutes before they reached the resturant, the driver again tapped on the window, and then they were there. Kyoya got out first the held the door open for Haruhi, taking her hand to help her out. Then he shut the door and the drive left to park.

The two of them enjoyed a lovely dinner, getting to know each other more than they ever thought they would and sharing secrets with one another that they had never shared with anyone else before. "Haruhi, how would you feel about sitting down and having dinner with my family? It's okay to decline." Kyoya proposed.

At first Haruhi was unsure, remembering when his father had slapped him during the Ouran Faire in front of many witnesses. But then she also remember the look on his face when she stood up to him. "I don't see any problem with it." She said, taking a sip from her tea.

Kyoya was surprised by her calm, but he didn't show it. "Excellent. I'll go ahead and make arrangements for it for next weekend then. Sound alright?" He asked, making sure that he wasn't taking things to fast for her.

"That sounds fine. As long as I get my weekend chores done first, then it shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Excellent." Kyoya said, smiling. But inside he was screaming, somewhat afraid of what his father might say. He would just have to grin and bear it. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably get you home, Haruhi." He said as he checked his watch.

"Alright. Well I had a great time this evening, Kyoya." Haruhi said with a softness that she had never really shown before, causing Kyoya to blush a slight pink.

"I'm great you enjoyed yourself." Kyoya said as he payed for their meals then walked her out to the limo. Once they were back at her place, Kyoya walked her up the stairs and to her apartment, then kissed her on the forehead. "Until next time." He said, then went back to his limo.

Short chapter I know. Ugh. So sorry. That next one will be super long I promise. Please look forward to "Chapter 3: Revealing". Thanks for the support! Also! If you reviewed my first chapter, I want to send out an extra thank you to you as well! So glad you enjoyed it! Keep reading, this is gonna get really good and intense. I promise. ;)


	3. Revealing

Disclaimer: I already told you that they're not mine!

Chapter 3: Revealing

For three weeks now they had been dating. Sneaking around the host club to go off and be together in the afternoons and on the weekends. But, there was no way they would be able to keep that up forever. And also, Kyoya was getting very fed up with how he would always see the twins all over her. It took every ounce of his strength not to strangle them and tell them to get off her and that she was his. He had been able to keep his cool so far, but once no one else was around, he would admit his jealously to Haruhi in a rant, causing her to giggle and causing himself to blush in turn.

The dinner with Kyoya's father had gone much better than Kyoya had ever hoped for or even expected.

Two weeks previous

Kyoya knocked on the door of Haruhi's apartment at exactly 6:00pm Saturday evening, the weekend after their first date. She opened the door smiling as she wore the same dress she had worn on their date. "Please, come in." She said, inviting him inside.

"We can't delay for too long, Haruhi. My father can be a very impatient man sometimes." He explained as he took in her appearance as he spoke, still standing at the door. She still looked breathtaking in that blue dress.

"Alright. Let me just grab my keys and we can go." She said as she started rummaging through a small pile of clutter. "They're here somewhere..Aha!" She said, finally finding them. "Okay, we can go now." Kyoya smiled and stepped out with Haruhi behind him, who locked the door behind her. Then they walked down the stairs to the limo and got in.

Kyoya just couldn't rip his eyes from her. He took in every inch of her fisique. Her hair was shoulder length and had a slight wave as she wore it down. His eyes traveled down to her small hands which were clutching and uncluthing one another. "Nervous?" He asked her.

Haruhi jumped a bit and her hands stopped as she turned her gaze to his. "No, why do you ask?"

Kyoya chuckled then leaned close and kissed her lips. "You're not afraid of meeting my family are you Haruhi?"

"Of course not. I already met your father once so him I'm not all that worried about at all. And from what I've heard from you, he's the only one worth worrying about. So no, I'm not worried. It's just..."

"Just what?" Now he was confused. If she wasn't worried about meeting his family, then what had her so fidgety?

"Well...this is still just the second time we've gone out together. I just hope we're not taking things too fast." She finally admitted.

"Haruhi, if there is ever a time that you need me to slow down, you let me know. I'm happy to do things at your pace. As long as you'll have me, then we'll have the rest of our lives ahead of us." Kyoya said as he gently stroked her cheek.

This comforted Haruhi very much, knowing that he was willing to do whatever pleased her. She placed her hand on top of him. "Thank you, Kyoya. I really appreciate it." A tap at the window indicated that they were approaching their destination.

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "Perfect timing. We still have ten minutes until dinner is served. Good." Kyoya gave a sigh of relief and tucked his cell phone away. Then the limo stopped. "Are you ready, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked her with a reassuring smile.

"Um..sure." She said as she scooted after him then took his hand to get out. Her eyes widened as she took in the size of his home. "This is your estate? It's bigger than I even imagined!" She exclaimed.

"It's no bigger than Honey's place." He said casually.

"Honestly Kyoya, your estate is the first I've seen out of anyone of the Host members. Aside from where we stayed when we went to the private beach with the girls, this is probably the biggest house I've ever seen." She admitted as a soft shade of pink gently colored her cheeks.

Kyoya placed his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her inside. "Come now, we're going to be late if we just stand out here."

"R-Right.." She said, still staring at the huge building as now it was coming towards her. They walked through the doors and first met Kyoya's sister.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Ms. Fujioka. My name is Fuyumi. I'm Kyoya's older sister." She said as she extended a hand to her. Haruhi took it and shook it smiling. "Normally for something like this, we would have gone to a nice restaurant, but Kyoya insisted that you would be more comfortable with meeting us here."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Haruhi said to Fuyumi, then turned to Kyoya and whispered. "Thank you." He gave a subtle nod then led her to the family sitting room.

"Haruhi, this is the rest of my family. My brothers, Yuuichi and Akito, my sister's husband, Shido, and my father whom you've already met, Yoshio." Kyoya said as he pointed out each of the handsome men in the room and named them for her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, sir." Haruhi said as she approached the oldest Ootori with her hand extended. Yoshi approached her turn with a smile and took her hand firmly, which they exchanged a good strong hand shake.

"Yes, I can see you making a fine Ootori." He said, the smile never leaving his lips as he thought to himself that between him and Tamaki's father, he had won on some scale. "Come, we should gather in the diner area." Yoshi said, leading Haruhi himself to a wide room with a brilliant table centered in the middle and surrounded with matching chairs. Kyoya pulled a chair out for Haruhi and Yoshio held her hand with familiarity until she was sat down and Kyoya pushed her chair in for her, taking his own seat beside her. Everyone else took their seat and dinner was soon commensed. "So Ms. Fujioka. what are your plans for the future? I hear you want to become a lawyer."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Just Haruhi if you don't mind. And I've actually already sent in my application for a scholarship at Harvard. I have high hopes but no one can ever really say for sure if I'll be accepted. And besides, I still have one year of high school left also so it's not like there's really any big hurry. If they don't accept my first application, I'll just send in another one after I've learned some more. I could always try and go to a vocational school in the meantime while I try and earn my scholarship. But we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"From what I've heard about you, Haruhi, I'm sure you'll get it." Said Yuuichi, Kyoya's oldest brother.

"And if not, I'm sure something can be arranged for you." Said Yoshio, wanting to offer her the money she would need for college.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly!" Haruhi protested, shocking everyone. "I mean, I look at it this way. I'm going to appreciate it alot more if I actually earn it on my own. By earning it that way, I'm less likely to let my grades slip and I'll work harder to maintain my scholarship. If it's just handed to me then more than likely I'll just take advantage of the situation. So thanks, but no thanks. I can't accept." Haruhi said smiling. Everyone around the room, except Kyoya, was still wearing a shocked expression. But it was slowly disapperated.

"You are definitely one of a kind, Haruhi." Said Yoshio.

"Haruhi, mind if I ask you a question?" Fuyumi asked her from across the table.

"Sure, ask away." Haruhi was unafraid that they would ask anything too personal.

Fuyumi continued. "Well, feel free not to answer, but what made you decide to become a lawyer?"

Haruhi eyes shined brightly at the thought. "My mother. She was one of the best. She passed away when I was still very young so I don't remember her much. But she has always been my inspiration." Haruhi finally had food in front of her and was quick to take a bite without a second thought. Her face froze in pure delight as she was hit by an avalanche of flavors that she herself had never even imagined. Everyone watched in pure fasination at her reaction. They had never witnessed someone enjoy something so much before.

"Kyoya, is this the first time she's had food like this?" Kyoya's other brother, Akito, asked.

"I do believe so." Kyoya chuckled softly. The look on Haruhi's face was absolutely priceless and no one was going to take this moment from her. They enjoyed the rest of their meal in silence, and after retired to the family sitting room once more. They all chatted and got to know Haruhi more, as she got to know them, and soon Kyoya returned her home. "Did you enjoy your evening?" He asked her on the ride back to her apartment.

"I did. It was nice to formally meet your family, Kyoya." Haruhi said, giving him one of her natural smiles.

"Now we have just one more group who we must tell." Kyoya pointed out.

Haruhi shivered momentarily at the thought. That wasn't something she was looking forward to seeing as she had finally begun to realize herself the way Tamaki and Hikaru looked at her when they thought she wasn't paying attention. She knew exactly how they felt about her and how this news would probably crush them. Or maybe not. As far as she knew, Tamaki and Kyoya had been pretty good friends since middle school so he might be alright with this turn of events. Hikaru's reaction was still up for debate. "Kyoya, tonight was excitement enough. Do you think we could possibly wait a couple of weeks before telling the others?" Haruhi asked him politely.

"Of course, Haruhi. Whatever makes you most comfortable." He said, even though it was killing him to watch his idiot friend and that mischievious twin devour her with their eyes. But he just smiled at her reassuringly. If they tried anything before they had the chance to tell them, he would just kick their ass. Problem solved.

Present time

"Haruhi, we have to tell them." Kyoya said to her upon dragging her out in the hallway, his hands on her thin shoulders. "This may come as a surprise, but I don't know how much longer I can keep my composure as long as those two are looking at you like a piece of meat." He wasn't sure about his wording but his heart and mind were racing and right now he was just looking to get his point across.

Haruhi gently placed her soft hand on top of one of his which was still on her shoulder. "Alright Senpai, we'll tell them. Do you want to tell them today or tomorrow when we can schedule some time for it?"

Kyoya cringed a bit when she called him 'senpai'. But it just couldn't be helped on school property. "We'll tell them tomorrow. Today is too busy to make time and so far, Tamaki's plans aren't crazy as far as tomorrow goes. We should be alright." He said, calming down and loosening his grip on her.

"Kyoya, what are you two...doing...out here...?" Tamaki asked as he walked into the hallway to find Kyoya's hands still on her shoulders. "Would you like to explain to me what you're doing with my little girl, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, his temper heating up.

"Calm down." Kyoya said, getting annoyed. "I was just explaining the importance of keeping her grades up to her since they seem to be slipping in her foreign language class. I know you don't like it, Haruhi, but just pay attention to what the teacher says and eventually everything will begin to click. If you have anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask." Kyoya said with a cool smile as he waved and returned back inside, leaving her and Tamaki alone.

"Grades, huh? Are you sure that's all you two were talking about?" Tamaki asked, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Yeah, that's all." Haruhi said just as calmly as Kyoya had.

"Haruhi! You know I..." Tamaki started, but was having a hard time getting the words out. "You know I...like you right? All kidding aside.." Tamaki said as a blush creeped upon his cheeks.

Haruhi's face softened to an almost sadness. "Senpai.." She started, but Tamaki cut her off.

"Let me finish! I..." He was still searching for the right words. Haruhi waited. "I'm only teasing when I call you my daughter and my little girl, when in all honestly, I've loved you from the very start, Haruhi. And I would very much...like to take you out sometime..." Tamaki said, then he was silent as he waited for her to reply. "You...you may speak now..."

"Tamaki-Senpai, as nice as that sounds, I'm afraid that I'll have to decline." She said, trying to spare his feelings and also not spill the beans until everyone was present and ready.

"Oh...I understand. Focusing more on your studies right? No time for a love life right now. I was being ridiculous." He said, scratching the back of his head as he turned. But Haruhi couldn't let him believe that then tell him different tomorrow.

"That's not entirely true, Senpai. You're just...not my type, okay? You know how everyone has a type. That's why you put so many different types in the Host Club. To please everybody's tastes." She had a good point.

At this Tamaki perked up. "Oh really? And what is your type Haruhi?" He asked with his thumb under his chin and giving her a princely look.

Haruhi just gave him one of her natural smiles and a head tilt. "It's a secret, Senpai. But you'll learn soon enough." She said, clutching her school bag then turning and leaving.

Tamaki just stood there confused. What in the world did she mean by that?

Next day

Haruhi walked into Music Room 3 shortly after her class and met Kyoya's gaze who gave smiled and gave her a small nod. "Everyone if I could have your attention please before club activitie begin." Kyoya called to the other host members who had, until that moment, been setting up their individual entertaining areas. They all turned and soon were all seated on the couches where Tamaki usually gathered. Kyoya and Haruhi sat together on the only love seat. "Thank you all for sparing a moment. Haruhi and I have something that we wish to tell you." All their eyes bounced from Haruhi to Kyoya to Haruhi and back to Kyoya again, before finally landing on Haruhi who's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. "We've been dating and thought the the rest of you had the right to know."

They were all shocked. Speechless. Without words as their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. "How long has this been going on?" Kaoru asked, being the first to recover. Honey and Mori short behind him.

"It's been three weeks now right...Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, not using the honorific for the first time in front of her friends.

"It has." Kyoya answered as he turned his gaze onto her with a smile that he never showed to anyone but her. Until now of course.

"Well I think it's great!" Said Honey, jumping for joy at the happiness of his friends.

"Congratulations." Mori said simply with one of his usual smiles.

"So Haruhi," Tamaki said as he also finally recovered, "the cool type is your type, huh?" He was sure taking it well.

Haruhi laughed and put her hands up defensively. "Trust me, it didn't start off that way, Senpai."

"Oh? And how did it start off?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, when I was in the club I saw him every day. But once I was no longer a part of the club...that's when I actually began to realize my true feeli-"

"Enough!" Hikaru yelled, outraged. "Haven't you ever noticed, through al this time, how much I love you Haruhi? Have you!?" Kaoru tried to reach out to him, but Hikaru swatted him away. "And then you just bring this up like it won't hurt anybody! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He said, before storming out. Haruhi was quick to jump up and run after him. Kaoru stepped in the same direction, but knew that she was probably the only one who could bring him back right now.

"Hikaru wait!" Haruhi called as she chased down the hallway after him. "Hikaru!" She said louder, finally causing him to come to a hault. She caught up to him and was breathless. "You didn't...give me a chance...to answer..." She said, bent down with her hands on her knees.

Hikaru stood there silently for just a moment, not even looking at her. "I always thought that it would be either me or the boss that you. I never once thought that it would be...him." Hikaru said, not changing his gaze.

"To be honest," She said, having finally caught her breath, "Tamaki-Senpai's advances were always obvious to me, but he just isn't my type. And you...Hikaru, I did for a bit have a small thing for you, if that counts for anything. But I've realized that I want to be with someone who can be serious all the time. Kyoya fits that bill in every way. And it doesn't help that I forget how to speak when I'm around him sometimes. I love him, Hikaru. And I hope that you can respect that."

Hikaru finally turned his focus to her slowly. Tears gently shined in his golden eyes, but her understood. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I've been a real jerk." He said, taking her into his arms and holding her there for a moment. After a few minutes had passed, Hikaru released her and stepped back. "We should head back, they'll be getting worried about us." He said as he held out a hand for her. It was all he would ask of her.

"Yeah." Haruhi said, giving him a smile then taking his hand. And together they walked back to the club room.

Did you like it? Please tell me you liked it! I spent alot of time and brain power on this to get it done before the semester starts. Please R&R and look forward to Chapter 4: Experiencing.


End file.
